


Ритуалы Третьих

by tigrjonok



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Alien Mythology/Religion, Bechdel Test Pass, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Women Being Awesome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrjonok/pseuds/tigrjonok
Summary: На Минбаре теперь все не так, как было раньше.Деленн и Ленньер после «Сна в сиянии». Оригинал впервые опубликован в 2004.
Relationships: Delenn/Lennier
Kudos: 6





	1. Голод

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Third Rituals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/159585) by [deborah_judge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deborah_judge/pseuds/deborah_judge). 



> 1\. В «Отправных пунктах» Ленньер говорит, что исчезновение минбарских душ началось две тысячи лет назад. В «Войне без конца» Деленн говорит, что все началось тысячу лет назад. Это противоречие в каноне так и не было разрешено.  
> 2\. Дневник Ленньера упоминается в серии «Объекты в покое».  
> 3\. История читается как самостоятельное произведение, но у автора много работ про Ленньера. О том, что с ним произошло после «Объектов в покое», можно прочитать в фике «The Candle and the Star». О Ленньере — главе Серого Совета можно прочитать в фике «Varieties of Repentance».

В сердце Минбара есть огонь, суровая черная тьма, что выжигает в глубине своего естества белый свет. Огонь — темнее пустоты на краю галактики. Свет — ярче любой боли. Они встречаются на самом краю, и никто не может стоять между ними.

Темный огонь — легенда, погребенная в пустыне, куда никто не посмеет пройти. Боятся, как им и следует. Минбарцы говорят: Темный огонь был даром Валерии и тех, кто пришел с ней, — тогда, в начале времен. Согласно легенде, тот, кто встанет в белый свет в центре Темного огня, исполнит свое сокровенное желание — и умрет.

Минбарцы хранили это учение как величайшую драгоценность. Именно на нем они основывались, когда две тысячи лет назад начали строить Колесо Звездного Огня.

***

Деленн поняла, что время пришло, когда осознала, что разучилась молиться. Больше двух лет прошло с тех пор, как Джон оставил ее, и хотя они так и не нашли его тело, его все же не было рядом. В те годы, когда они были вместе, она редко молилась, но ее прикосновения к его телу тоже было молитвой, — а еще у нее было будущее, которое они строили вместе. Все взаимосвязано; мы едины; мы и есть Вселенная, пытающаяся осознать себя и создать себя заново. Но Джона с ней больше не было, и Деленн забыла, как молиться.

Эту тетрадь она так ни разу и не открыла за двадцать лет. То, что она некогда там прочитала, заставило ее устыдиться. Теперь она не боялась ни стыда, ни понимания, что у нее нет никаких прав на эту вещь. Старый дневник Ленньера, — а Ленньер всегда умел молиться. Деленн помнила мягкую вязь его слов, проникавшую в Кризалис; нежная нить его голоса придала ей сил и помогла выжить.

На обложке была кровь. Без сомнения, последствия несчастного случая на тренировке рейнджеров. Деленн коснулась пятна, поднесла пальцы к губам и перелистнула страницу.

Первые слова в дневнике были о минбарских ритуалах Третьих:

_На Минбаре число три священно. Когда есть два, есть и третий, даже если он невидим. Так и в браке: когда двое соединяются, рождаются третьи ритуалы. Для каждой полной чаши найдется свой противовес, и когда дверь в брачные покои закрывается, всегда есть третий, который ждет снаружи, который желал бы соединиться с тем, кто нынче выбирает другого. Третий должен наблюдать, и хранить, и молиться за любимого и его супруга. А тем также надлежит молиться за него, чтобы он смог отвернуться, и принять свою судьбу, и найти любовь и радость с другим._

_Тяжело быть третьим, но с этим сталкивается большинство минбарцев. Немногие избегают этой судьбы. Их называют счастливцами, и им завидуют, но им не суждено стоять среди Серых._

_Ритуал Третьих должен соблюдаться. Тот, кто остается снаружи, должен отказаться от своей любви навсегда. Тот, кого он любит, должен отослать его и молиться, чтобы он нашел другого. Супруг должен чтить ритуал. Если хоть один из троих не выполнит свой долг, последствия будут гибельны, и заберут свое смерть или изгнание.  
_  
Деленн понимала, почему здесь были эти строки. Ленньер, несомненно, скопировал этот текст как упрек самому себе. Деленн же восприняла его как обвинение. Да, она произносила положенные молитвы, и не сомневалась, что Ленньер тоже так сделал. Но слова были только словами, и она знала, что никогда не сможет по-настоящему отпустить его. Разве это возможно? Она не могла представить жизнь без него. И вот — изгнание забрало его. А может быть и смерть. Еще одна ее вина, в дополнение ко многим другим.

Много лет назад она послала сообщение Ленньеру, хотя и не знала, получил ли он его. «Когда ты найдешь то, что ищешь, — сказала она, — помни, что это необходимо не только тебе. Но и мне, и всему нашему народу». Он ушел искать прощения, и ей оно тоже было нужно. И не в последнюю очередь — прощение самого Ленньера.

Вина была отрадной. Знакомой, как дом, как объятия любимого супруга.

«Я отдала себя Единственному, — произнесла она во время утренней молитвы. — Тому, что говорит в нас и через нас, тому, что и есть Вселенная, пытающаяся осознать себя». Если мы и есть Вселенная, то она далеко не невинна. Деленн позволила этой мысли утешить себя и погрузилась в медитацию.

***

Баренн бросила бумаги на стол.

— Я не могу в это поверить, сатай Шакт, — сказала она. — Поколение сменилось после трансформации Деленн. Сокращение численности населения должно было остановиться. Но вот, взгляните на это.

Ленньер просмотрел бумаги, а затем поднял глаза на своего друга. Когда-то Баренн была его наставником. Именно она нашла его, умирающего, на Приме Центавра. Под ее руководством, а также под руководством ее супруга и ее коллеги, члена совета Нур, Ленньер стал мастером, таким же, как и они. Они даже дали ему новое имя — ведь он так отчаянно в этом нуждался. Конечно, Серый Совет знал, кто и _что_ он такое, но теперь они звали его Шактом из касты мастеров. Со временем Ленньер присоединился к Баренн и Нур в Совете. А последние несколько лет стоял в центральном круге, месте, которое должно было принадлежать Деленн. Он будет хранить его для нее.

— Если эти данные собирали вы, они должны соответствовать действительности, — сказал Ленньер. — Возможно, нужно больше времени, чтобы последствия поступка Деленн стали полностью эффективны. Или, возможно, нужно сделать что-то еще. Мы знаем, что предреченное сбылось. Деленн говорила…

— Разве все должно сводиться к Деленн? — пробормотала Нур. Баренн нахмурилась. Это был очень старый спор. — У Минбара много что было до Валена — и многое будет после смерти Деленн. Тем более что это, можно сказать, уже произошло. Когда она в последний раз связывалась с нами? Проявляла ли она какой-то интерес к делам Минбара с тех пор, как стала президентом Альянса?

— Мы не обращались к ней, — сказал Ленньер. — Не звали ее вернуться.

— Но она ни о чем не просила, — возразила Нур.

— Нет, — подтвердил Ленньер. — Не просила.

Они вошли в зал Совета и заняли свои места в круге. К ним присоединились остальные семеро: жрецы Далиди и Бурли, воины Мазик и Шака, мастера Дюланн, Кац и Зака. 

Ленньер знал: Нур была права. Жертва Деленн изменила многое, но не все. Им требовалась еще одна жертва, и именно ему следовало ее принести.

Ленньер занял свое место в центре круга. 

— Мы — последователи учителей Света, — сказал он, — и мы несем их истину. Порядок. Стабильность. Послушание. Справедливость. Мы служим свету и гордимся этим служением. Теперь мы знаем, что и Тени приходили, чтобы быть нашими учителями. Они научили нас спрашивать: чего мы хотим? И теперь я должен спросить вас: хотите ли вы, чтобы Минбар развивался и был сильным, как в древние времена? Тьма забирает жизнь за жизнь. За все нужно платить. У нас забирают жизни. Души. Я верю, что знаю, как покончить с этим. Мне нужно ваше благословение, чтобы сделать то, что должно, и говорить от вашего имени.

Он знал, что Деленн просто ушла бы. Но он не был Деленн, он был просто ее последователем, хотя и стоял на месте, которое должно было быть ее. Он остался. Поклонился и стал ждать ответа Девяти.

— Мы пойдем с тобой, — сказал Далиди из религиозной касты. — Разве мы не клялись следовать за тобой в огонь?

— Именно это от нас и требуется, — неожиданно возразила Нур. — Я доверяю ему.

— Я тоже, — сказала Баренн со своей обычной улыбкой.

— И я, — неохотно согласился Далиди.

Мазик из касты воинов скрестил руки на мантии. 

— Воину не следовало бы соглашаться. — Ему не нравились упоминания о Тенях. — Но идите, — заключил он. — И говорите от нашего имени.

Ленньер уже был на пути к выходу, но Нур его перехватила. 

— Я знаю, куда ты идешь, — сказала она. — Разве ты не бросил попытки совершить самоубийство?

— Эти вести принесла именно ты. Темный огонь обнаружен. Именно я, как глава Совета, должен столкнуться с ним. Я мало чего добился в жизни. Но я заслужил право противостоять Темному огню.

— Чем же? — спросила Нур.

— Тем, что раскрыл его секрет.

— В чем же этот секрет?

Ленньер рассказал ей о своих подозрениях. То, что считал правдой о происхождении Темного огня — и о цене, которую они заплатили за то, что отвернулись от него. 

— Две тысячи лет он был заброшен, — закончил Ленньер. — И мы становились все слабее и слабее.

— И давно ты это знаешь?

Ленньер задумался. Много лет назад, казалось, в другой жизни, он рассказал Шеридану и Ивановой историю о сокращении числа минбарских душ, которое началось две тысячи лет назад. Не с изменения Валена тысячу лет назад, как считала Деленн. Ленньер пытался поверить Деленн, но никогда не переставал сомневаться. Он даже однажды писал об этом сомнении в своем дневнике, к своему стыду, задаваясь вопросом, как Деленн, родившая человеческое дитя, могла бы вдохнуть новую жизнь в Минбар.

— Я всегда подозревал, — признался Ленньер.

Теперь он знал, что по этой причине и оказался в Совете. Чтобы закончить то, что начала Деленн. Он пойдет к Темному огню вместо нее, и примет смерть вместо нее, и заслужит ее прощение.

Только казалось неправильным, что он никогда больше не сможет с ней поговорить.


	2. Желания

Спарринг-партнером Деленн в тот день была Элорри, милая круглолицая девушка из клана «Ночных странников». Деленн не часто тренировалась с воинами, и даже эта еще не завершившая свое обучение девушка могла бы сбить ее с ног всего за три минуты. Тем не менее, даже сейчас, когда она больше не была Энтил’Зой, следовало продолжать упражняться. Такой бой был приятным вызовом.

По материнской линии Элорри происходила из касты мастеров, а по отцовской — из касты воинов. Ее старшие родственницы по материнской линии, Нур и Баренн, были старыми подругами Деленн, хотя в последние годы они почти не виделись. Деленн вспомнила, как чуть менее двадцати лет назад со смехом обсуждала с Нур предстоящий брак ее дочери с молодым человеком из клана «Ночных странников». И заметила, что во времена их молодости минбарцы предпочитали искать супругов среди представителей своей касты.

— Или хотя бы среди представителей своего народа, — заметила тогда Нур и многозначительно посмотрела на ее волосы.

С самого детства Элорри считала себя членом клана «Ночных странников» и приветствовала всех исключительно воинским салютом. Она неизменно отказывалась переходить в другую касту и говорила, что любой, усомнившийся в том, что она воин, немедленно об этом пожалеет. И когда Элорри уложила ее в пятый раз, Деленн решила, что верит ей. 

Наконец Деленн решила, что с ее старых костей уже хватит. Они с Элорри уселись на траву возле дома. 

— Ты не думала о том, чтобы вступить в ряды рейнджеров? — спросила Деленн.

— Нет, — ответила Элорри. — Я хочу служить на минбарском боевом корабле, как мой отец.

— Почему? 

Элорри покраснела, внезапно вспомнив, с кем разговаривала. 

— Я восхищаюсь рейнджерами, правда, — начала она взволнованно.

— Но? — Деленн подождала, пока Элорри немного успокоится, а затем дотронулась до ее руки, чтобы смягчить вопрос.

Элорри глубоко вздохнула.

— Но я люблю Минбар больше всего на свете. Минбар — мой дом. Если я погибну в бою, я хочу, чтобы это случилось в защиту Минбара.

— Вселенная — наш дом, — мягко сказала Деленн.

— Да, но, — Элорри, запнулась, затем продолжила. — Я не могу любить Вселенную так, как я люблю Минбар. Это плохо?

— Я не знаю. Тридцать пять лет назад мы почти уничтожили одну планету, планету землян, потому что они убили нашего лидера. Мы не могли любить землян так, как своих соплеменников. Это было плохо?

— Думаю, да, — ответила Элорри. Это было несложно, ведь теперь все так считали.

— Так ты подумаешь о том, чтобы вступить в ряды рейнджеров?

— Подумаю. Но я все еще хочу служить на минбарском военном корабле.

Это был странный разговор, и еще долго после ухода Элорри Деленн прокручивала его в голове. Она привыкла к гордости воинов, но тут было что-то еще. Что-то нетипичное для Минбара. Эти настойчивые слова о желании. Они напомнили ей о Мордене, и о За’Ха’Думе, и о тьме, что едва не поглотила их всех.

Некогда Деленн сразила богов. Она стояла на «белой звезде» рядом с Джоном и изгнала Теней и ворлонцев из галактики. Младшим расам больше не нужно было служить свету или тьме. Неужели этот момент, когда молодая девушка сидела в ее саду и говорила о своих желаниях, был создан именно ее рукой? И неужели теперь Деленн оказалась не готова жить в том мире, который сама же и создала? 

Она достала старый дневник Ленньера из своей сумки и открыла вторую страницу.

 _Три является священным, потому что три создает возможность. Когда есть два, есть только судьба. Когда есть три, один должен выбрать между двумя другими, или не выбрать никого, или отказаться выбирать.  
_  
Момент на «белой звезде» был моментом «три». Молодые расы стояли между Тенями и ворлонцами — и отказались выбирать между ними. Минбарцы отвергли свой старый союз с ворлонцами; люди отказались от своей новой связи с Тенями; и каждый отказался от соблазна поверить в то, что альтернативный выбор между этими двумя будет удачнее предыдущего.

Но даже Тени и ворлонцы попросили Лориена пойти с ними за Предел, потому что не хотели оставаться одни.

Выбрать, или не выбрать ничего, или отказаться от самог _о_ выбора. Ленньер, казалось, принял это так спокойно, будто ее выбор не причинил ему боли. Деленн вспомнила смелое отчаянье в его глазах и шрам на его лице, как тот ощущался под ее пальцами. «Я никогда не говорила ему, что люблю его», — подумала Деленн, а потом поняла, что никогда раньше не говорила этого даже себе.

Она прервала чтение, чтобы вытереть капли, упавшие на страницу, — и только тогда заметила, что ее глаза были полны слез.

***  


Это был не первый раз, когда Ленньер наблюдал за ней. Было время, когда он часто приходил сюда и работал в саду, неузнанный в мантии рабочего. Он видел ее с Шериданом, и приходил сюда после смерти Шеридана, просто чтобы молча быть рядом, пока она встречает рассвет. 

Сейчас он смотрел, как по ее лицу слезы текут и падают на раскрытую тетрадь. Он видел, как ее пальцы гладят страницы и возвращаются к губам. И тогда он кое о чем задумался — а может быть догадался или понял. Он полагал, что держится от нее на расстоянии ради ее же блага. И что ради ее же блага молча уйдет в Темный огонь Он не подумал о том, что заставит ее плакать. Он вообще не думал, что она когда-нибудь о нем заплачет.

Все вокруг изменилось, все стало другим. Деленн никогда его не полюбит — на этом основании Ленньер выстроил свою жизнь. Он мог потрогать это знание, как обработанный мастером камень. Но вода точит камень, и перед лицом слез Деленн его такое твердое знание обратилось в ничто.

И ничто больше не имело значения. Он всегда принадлежал ей, сердцем, душой и телом. Ленньер закрыл лицо капюшоном и шагнул — второй импульсивный поступок за всю его жизнь.

***  


Деленн и не думала, что в ней скопилось столько слез. Она упала на колени, как будто молилась, и ее слезы смешались с засохшей кровью на тетради, которую она прижимала к груди. Услышав шаги в траве, она отложила тетрадь и закрыла лицо руками. Возможно, это была Сьюзан, или Элорри вернулась за чем-нибудь забытым. Деленн не хотела, чтобы ее видели. Зато она хотела плакать, рыдать так, как не рыдала со времени смерти Джона. Но шаги все не смолкали, а наоборот, приближались. Вдруг сильная и успокаивающая рука опустилась ей на волосы. Другая легла ей на плечо.

— Посмотри на меня, Деленн.

Она узнала голос, знакомый, изученный, словно собственное дыхание. Слезы потекли сильнее, ведь теперь Деленн чувствовала его присутствие, ощущала его возвращение, в котором никогда и не сомневалась. Тем не менее, она не поднимала глаз. Она не знала чего боится больше: увидеть в его глазах прежнюю любовь или, наоборот, ее отсутствие. Деленн повернула голову и прижалась щекой к руке на своем плече.

— Посмотри на меня, Деленн, — повторил он, и теперь она знала, что увидит, но все равно не могла поднять глаз.

Тогда Ленньер опустился на колени, наклонил голову, чтобы смотреть на нее снизу вверх, убрал ее руки от лица и прижал к своей груди.

Они долго молчали. Она изучала его лицо, новые морщины, новые шрамы — и глаза, что остались точно такими же. Деленн не понимала, смеется она или плачет, но он сжимал её руки своими ладонями и улыбался.

— Что с тобой случилось? — спросила она наконец.

— Нур и Баренн нашли меня на Приме Центавра, как ты и предполагала. Они помогли мне сменить касту и взять новое имя. Оно мне было необходимо, после… — он заколебался. — После того, что я сделал. Я много лет работал помощником Баренн, а теперь работаю вместе с ней.

Деленн вспомнила, что когда выбирала Серый Совет, Баренн была одной из Девяти.

— Вместе с Баренн? Ты — Серый?

— Я вроде как глава Совета, — смущенно улыбнулся Ленньер. — Они знают, кто я, и почтили меня из уважения к тебе.

— Они почтили тебя, потому что ты этого достоин.

Деленн встала, взяла его за руку и подвела к садовой скамейке. Они долго говорили, смеялись, рассказывали истории последних двадцати лет. Ее рука часто возвращалась к его лицу, чтобы удостовериться в его присутствии. Он не отстранялся — и улыбался каждый раз, когда она до него дотрагивалась.

— Мне нужно спросить, — сказала она наконец. — Сможешь ли ты когда-нибудь меня простить?

Он убрал руку с ее бедра. Его лицо изменилось, теперь он выглядел таким же юным, каким она его помнила. 

— Прощение? Ты хочешь от меня именно этого?

Желания. Чего ты хочешь? — вопрос, который раньше никогда не звучал на Минбаре. Ленньер однажды задал его ей — в темном переходе на «нижних уровнях» «Вавилона 5», хотя тогда она сделала вид, что не заметила. Если он был одним из Девяти, то, должно быть, именно он привнес этот вопрос на Минбар. Именно он научил Элорри. И теперь спрашивал ее о том же.

Так много раз Деленн отвергала этот вопрос, и вот теперь он снова был рядом. Но и Ленньер снова был рядом. Деленн опять коснулась его — запястья, щек _и_ — и, наконец, позволила себе полностью насладиться ощущением этого прикосновения и незамутненной любовью в его глазах. 

Да, она готова жить в этом новом мире, который она же и создала — и радоваться этой жизни.

— Я расскажу тебе, чего хочу.


	3. Темный огонь

Их оторвал друг от друга рассвет, первый даже не луч, а лишь его предвестник, упавший в окно.

— Я всегда наблюдаю за тем, как восходит солнце, — сказала Деленн, поднимая голову с его плеча. 

Ленньер отстранился, позволяя ей выбраться из его объятий. Деленн быстро оделась и вышла на улицу. Через мгновение Ленньер последовал за ней.

Деленн, как и всегда по утрам, сидела на скамейке в саду. Ленньер чувствовал молчаливое присутствие — на скамейке возле нее, рядом с ней, там, где он сам хотел бы быть. Он знал, что ему там нет места. Но прошлой ночью все изменилось, и он опустился на колени рядом с ней и прижался к ее ногам. Она вздохнула, расслабилась и коснулась его костяного гребня.

— Я до сих пор не понимаю, — сказал Ленньер.

— Ты понимал все лучше меня, даже тогда, — ответила Деленн. — Или каждый из нас понимал разные кусочки этой мозаики. Помнишь, что ты написал о числе три?

— Что я написал?

— Что три создает возможность и позволяет нам выбирать судьбу. — Деленн вздохнула. — Это — истина Теней, она приносит смятение и хаос. Но я не сожалею об этом. Я бы только добавила, что три создает тайну и неизвестность, потому что двое никогда не посмотрят на третьего в той же манере. — Деленн бросила взгляд на место на скамейке рядом с ней. — Ты ведь знаешь, что Джон все еще со мной.

Ленньер колебался. Он не знал, что сказать, и снова задавался вопросом, есть ли ему здесь место. Потом он понял. 

— Три слишком священны, чтобы их разрушила смерть, — сказал он. Деленн обвила руку вокруг его головы и обхватила его другой рукой, притягивая ближе.

— Иногда я гадаю, не ушел ли Джон за Предел, — сказала Деленн. — Быть может, именно поэтому мы так и не нашли его тело. Быть может, его забрали туда ворлонцы или Лориен. А потом я задаюсь вопросом: могла ли Анна выжить, пережить разрушение За'Ха'Дума? Быть может, и она ушла за Предел с Тенями, которым служила. Я гадаю, не найдут ли они там друг друга?

Солнце взошло над стеной сада, но глаза Деленн были ярче, чем отраженное в них солнце. Она соскользнула со скамейки и села рядом с Ленньером на траву. 

— Ты знал, что твое лицо меняется ночью? — спросила она.

Она не смогла бы наблюдать за ним спящим, даже если бы захотела, потому что — Ленньер был в этом уверен — никогда раньше ни во время бодрствования, ни во сне он не выглядел так, как этой ночью. Но порой истинное лицо раскрывается и в страсти. 

— И какой я? 

— В тебе горит огонь, — ответила Деленн. — Огонь почти что гнева. Будто ты разорвешь вселенную на части, только чтобы найти меня, и не посчитаешься с тем, что придется ради этого разрушить. Ленньер, — продолжила она. — Что случилось с тобой, когда…

— Когда я пытался убить твоего мужа?

— А ты сделал именно это?

— Нет, — признал Ленньер. — Я не думал, что он и в самом деле погибнет. Я вообще не думал. Я только знал: то, что случится, если я не открою ту дверь, не может быть хуже того, что произойдет, если я ее открою.

— А что бы тогда произошло?

— Он бы поблагодарил меня, и ты бы поблагодарила меня, и поцеловала его, и вы оба знали бы, что можете целиком рассчитывать на меня, на мою верность и мою службу. И именно это я бы и делал тогда, до конца моих дней.

— И эта мысль была для тебя невыносима?

— Тогда я только этого и хотел. Но с тех пор научился желать и много другого. Деленн, я знаю, что на искупление за содеянное потребуется вся жизнь. Я еще не прошел этой дорогой до конца и не стану просить прощения. Но скажи мне: оно пугает тебя, это мое другое лицо? 

— Да. Я видела то же самое в себе, и это тоже меня пугает. Но это — часть моей души. Как и ты. Я рада, что у _нас_ теперь есть время.

Холодный утренний ветер охладил лицо Ленньера. Он отстранился.

— Мне не следовало приходить. Пожалуйста, прости меня. Я не думал, что нечто подобное может случиться. Просто не мог уйти, не увидев тебя еще раз.

— Уйти? — переспросила Деленн, и голос её стал твёрже.

— Я дал клятву Серому Совету, — сказал Ленньер. — И я поклялся тебе. Деленн, давным-давно ты учила меня тому, что д _о_ лжно отдать жизнь для блага ближнего. Даже сейчас, — его голос дрогнул, — даже сейчас я не вижу другого пути. Но я был бы недостоин тебя, если бы отказался следовать твоим наставлениям.

— А что требует твоя клятва Серому Совету?

Ленньер хотел соврать ей, защитить ее, но понял, что не может. Не теперь, когда она решила довериться тьме, что увидела в его лице.

— Деленн, что ты знаешь о Темном огне?

***  


Прошлой ночью все было странно. Деленн собиралась сказать Ленньеру, чего она хочет, но поняла, что не в состоянии вымолвить ни слова. Поэтому она поцеловала его, внезапно и сильно, удивляя даже себя. Ему потребовалось мгновение, чтобы ответить, но в конце концов он сделал это со всей страстью охваченного безумием минбарца; с силой прижал ее к себе и смял ее губы своими. Затем поднял ее и отнес в комнаты, не в спальню, а в молитвенный покой, как это всегда было принято у жрецов. Уложив ее, он на мгновение отстранился:

— Ты уверена? — спросил он с дрожью в голосе, будто ему сложно было складывать буквы в слова.

Вместо ответа она просто к нему потянулась.

Они не разговаривали, пока раздевали друг друга, и исследовали друг друга, и искали новые возможности для соединения своих теперь незнакомых тел. В конце концов они сплелись воедино так тесно, будто пытаясь раздавить двадцать лет разлуки, а потом Деленн задрожала и выкрикнула его имя и обмякла к его объятиях.

После этого они пытались заснуть на кровати в спальне, но в итоге провели всю ночь разговаривая, касаясь друг друга и глядя друг на друга. К рассвету они вернулись в молитвенный покой, на этот раз с медитацией и молитвами, которыми надлежало сопровождать соединение, — чтобы усилить его, превратить в нечто б _о_ льшее. Все это казалось таким простым и однозначно правильным. Даже внезапная вспышка ярости на лице Ленньера была правильной, и Деленн задавалась вопросом: не видел ли он то же самое в ее лице?

Деленн задумалась, сможет ли она когда-нибудь ответить на вопрос о своих желаниях. Ночью у нее не получилось облечь ответ в слова, хотя ее действия, вероятно, были достаточно красноречивы.

А теперь Ленньер рассказывал ей о Темном огне и о том, почему он должен был уйти.

— Я полагала, это всего лишь легенда, — сказала Деленн.

— Нур нашла его, когда работала в пустыне. Тьма, чернее бескрайней пустоты меж звезд...

— А в глубине скрыт свет, что ярче, чем можно себе представить. — Она знала истории о создании Колеса Звездного Огня и о том, что их вдохновило.

— Мы видели ворлонцев, Деленн, и мы видели Теней. Мы знаем, что они такое и чему они учили. Но что они могли бы создать, объединившись, если бы им вдруг взбрело в голову сделать нам подарок? Воплощение тьмы и света, в котором и свет способен уничтожать. Воплощение вопросов и знания, где кто-то приносится в жертву ради высшего блага. Нечто, подобное Колесу Звездного Огня, по образу которого был создан зал заседаний Серого Совета. Я верю, что легенды правдивы, — продолжил Ленньер. — Темный огонь существует, и по образу его было создано Колесо Звездного огня, давно, задолго до Валена. Я полагаю, это было совместное творение ворлонцев и Теней, созданное в тот короткий период, когда они еще верили, что смогут направлять младшие расы вместе.

— И ты веришь, что это связано с тем, что души минбарцев изчезают, и, как ты полагаешь, это началось две тысячи лет назад.

— Мы отказались от Темного огня, — сказал Ленньер. — И без него потеряли часть своей силы.

Деленн давно знала, что он верит в это. В то, что исчезновение минбарских душ связано не только с Валеном. Она прочитала это в его дневнике двадцать лет назад. «Если уменьшение душ началось тысячу лет назад, — писал он, — как еще одна трансформация сможет это исправить? Земное дитя, рожденное от минбарского чрева, остановит ли оно отток, или лишь усилит его?»

— Ты знаешь, что я не могу с этим согласиться, — сказала Деленн.

— Знаю. — Его голос чуть дрогнул. — И все же я должен идти.

— Что ты собираешься сделать?

— Легенда гласит: тот, кто входит в Темный огонь, должен ответить на два вопроса. Если Темный огонь был создан ворлонцами и Тенями, думаю, мы знаем, что это будут за вопросы. Если Темный огонь — это сердце Минбара, тогда ответ на них перед лицом Темного огня заставит минбарские души вернуться.

— И ты намерен именно так и поступить?

— Да, — ответил Ленньер. — Видишь ли, Деленн, это должен сделать именно я. Я стою в центре круга Девяти, круга, который напоминает нам о Звездном огне, круга, который напоминает нам о Темном огне. Это мое место. И, Деленн, — его голос снова дрогнул, — так я наконец-то получу шанс на искупление.

Искупление за преступление, которое ему уже давно простили. Но для него это не имело значения — как не имело бы значения и для нее. 

— Хорошо, — сказала Деленн. — Когда мы отправимся?

— Деленн, сделать это следует именно мне.

— Не припомню, чтобы ты бросал меня перед лицом опасности. Не знаю, с чего ты взял, будто я поступлю иначе.

— Ты — президент Альянса.

— Я твой друг, Ленньер.

Деленн смотрела ему в глаза, пока он не улыбнулся и не прикоснулся к ее пальцам.

— Друг.


	4. Жизнь из смерти

Темный огонь горел в узкой долине в пустыне, месте, где свет и без того был тусклым. Простой круг тьмы с еще более простым кругом света внутри. Туда никто не смотрел. Долина была заброшена, никакой жизни и никакого роста. Тут не было и не могло быть свидетелей того, что должно было произойти.

Это так отличалось от того, что произошло некогда на глазах всего Минбара, когда Деленн шагнула в Колесо Звездного Огня. Тогда она выполняла древний ритуал, и результат был предопределен, или, по крайней мере, она так полагала. Здесь, перед лицом чего-то куда более древнего, существовала только неопределенность. Деленн все еще не могла поверить, что это вообще необходимо. Но Ленньер был уверен, и он столько раз следовал своим убеждения, вопреки разуму и традиции, вопреки всему.

— Деленн, — Ленньер произнес ее имя так, будто это была молитва, самая жаркая и драгоценная во всей его жизни. И, прежде чем она успела ответить, отвернулся от нее и шагнул в круг.

***  


Темнота была прохладной, соблазнительной, ласковой. 

— Чего ты хочешь? — спросила тьма.

В сознании Ленньера всплыло воспоминание: тело Деленн обвивается вокруг его, ее руки на его лице, — и ему потребовалась вся его концентрация, чтобы не подавиться собственным дыханием. Все, чего он когда-либо хотел. И ведь достаточно просто повернуть обратно. Чего еще ему было желать в своей жизни?

Он хотел ее. И теперь, и раньше, и всегда. Быть с ней рядом те годы, что им остались. Любить ее, открыто, со всей преданностью, на какую способен. Ленньер почувствовал знакомую боль в сердце. В сердце, в руках, во всем теле, в душе, в каждой части своего существа, которое желало лишь одного: служить любимому человеку. 

Ленньер хорошо знал эту боль. Он жил с ней долгое время, и даже сила Теней не могла сделать ее интенсивнее. Он уже смотрел в лицо этой тоске и знал, что существует и другой ответ. «Самое сокровенное желание каждой души — творить добро в этом мире», — подумал он. И вышел на свет.

— Кто ты? — требовательно и беспощадно спросил свет. Будущий убийца. Будущий прелюбодей. Тот, кто несет ненависть в своем сердце. Яркий свет не позволял отвернуться от того, что ему было угодно осветить. Клятвопреступник. Друг Теней. Лжесвидетель. Разрушитель Примы Центавра. Предатель Анла’Шок.

Было трудно не согнуться под яростью света и тяжестью ответов, которые он требовал. Тот, кто отвернулся от Джона Шеридана и оставил его умирать. Тот, кто поклялся всегда быть рядом с Деленн, а потом сбежал, отказавшись от своих слов. Тот, кто похоронил в сердце невысказанное желание, позволил ему гнить там, пока, наконец, оно на мгновение не превратило его в то, чем он не являлся. Слуга хаоса у колыбели нового мира. Наследие Теней.

Все это было правдой. Ленньер не раз слышал эти слова, произнесенные его собственным голосом. «Да, это я, — подумал он. — Но это не все».

Стоя между тьмой и светом, Ленньер наконец произнес слова, которые давно подготовил:

— Я — лидер Серого Совета и говорю от имени всего Минбара. Я хочу возрожденного величия для минбарских душ.

И свет придавил его к земле, будто испытывая, проверяя на прочность, и в голове не осталось ни одной мысли.

***  


Деленн видела борьбу внутри Темного огня и слышала слова, которые произносил Ленньер. Если его предположения верны, то верны и эти слова, Деленн в том не сомневалась. Третий принцип просветленной жизни — готовность к самопожертвованию. Лишь из самопожертвования может родиться величие, и Деленн отлично это знала. 

Она позволила себе поверить, что у Ленньера есть какой-то тайный план по укрощению Темного огня. Теперь же стало ясно, что он с самого начала «планировал» прибегнуть к известному древнему методу: войти в круг, отдать себя огню — и погибнуть. Вечное самопожертвование. Это был единственный известный ему путь, и сейчас, и всегда. Это был правильный ответ — как для Минбара, так и для самого Ленньера. 

И все же. Все же. Должен существовать и другой путь. 

Свет и тьма, страсти и предназначение. Судьба подарила ей Джона — и она же забрала его, в назначенный срок. Ленньер же не был предназначен ей судьбой, она всегда это знала. Но в таком случае, разве вправе судьба его забрать?

Свет и тьма, ворлонцы и Тени. Деленн полагала: они изгнаны навеки. Но их наследие все еще существовало здесь, в самом сердце Минбара. «Три» создает возможность. А что если и здесь где-то есть третья грань, которая сможет создать возможность — и все изменить?

Деленн почувствовала нечто внутри себя, нечто, лишь единожды случавшееся в ее жизни. Конечно, третья грань есть. Третья грань — это мы. Она прошептала молитву Валену и вошла в круг.

Темнота была мягкой, нежной, гостеприимной. 

— Все, что угодно, — шептала она. — Скажи, и мы исполним. Любая надежда, любой дар, только попроси нас. — За голосом стояла ледяная жесткость, обольщение смерти.

Для Деленн это было слабое искушение. Она уже отказывала Теням. Она сделала следующий шаг и почувствовала, как свет ударил ее, раскаленный и разгневанный. 

— Кто ты? — Деленн слышала голос Себастьяна, испытывающий, требующий, на который который она не могла, не знала как ответить.

Теперь она понимала, что любой ответ был бы неверным. Нет единой сущности, которая могла бы объяснить все наши действия, всю нашу судьбу. Нас формируют те выборы, которые мы делаем.

Ленньер, согнувшись от боли, опустился на колени рядом с ней. Свет забирал его жизнь, испытывал его, требовал ответа: останется ли он до конца верен тому желанию и той сущности, что провозгласил, ступая навстречу смерти. Деленн намеревалась удостовериться, что никакого конца не будет. 

— Уходи, — с трудом прошептал Ленньер.

Деленн взяла его за руку — скорее чтобы успокоиться, чем успокоить — и повернулась лицом к тьме и свету. 

— Я хочу долгой жизни для себя и для Ленньера, — сказала она. — Я — мать ребенка Ленньера.

***  


Боль была столь сильна, что он почти забыл свое имя, и все же услышал слова Деленн, и осознание, что он снова оставляет ее, оказалось мучительнее пытки света. «Я… — подумал Ленньер. А потом понял, что больше не может думать. — То, что я сказал раньше, правда».

Ему показалось, что он слышит величественный голос, где-то там, далеко-далеко:

— Твое желание будет исполнено.

Затем все распалось.

***  


Свет погас, тысячи коротких ярких огоньков смешались с тьмой. Тьма, казалось, тоже разломилась, чтобы соединиться со светом, превратиться не в серое, но во множество узоров, картин из света и тьмы на пустынной земле. Голоса затихли, будто замерли перед следующим великим вопросом.

Ленньер скорчился на земле. Он тяжело дышал, но был жив. Деленн не могла не вспомнить поврежденную «белую звезду»: тогда, много лет назад, они в последний раз вместе смотрели в лицо смерти. Она быстро поцеловала Ленньера, словно стирая это воспоминание. 

— Тебе больно?

— Уже нет, — ответил Ленньер с натянутой улыбкой. — Что ты сказал о ребенке?.. — попытался спросить он.

— Простой временной парадокс, — быстро перебила она. — Который не сможет чрезмерно встревожить ни ворлонцев, ни Теней. Кроме того, мне нужно было привлечь твое внимание.

Он засмеялся, и она улыбнулась, потому что к нему явно возвращались силы. 

— Я бы сказал, что тебе не следовало этого делать, — хмыкнул Ленньер, — но, похоже, это сработало. Или, по крайней мере, мне кажется, что сработало. Когда свет начал меняться, мне показалось, что Темный огонь все же исполнил мое желание. Но откуда ты знала?

— Как уничтожить Темный огонь?

— Он не уничтожен, — сказал Ленньер. — Смотри. 

Он протянул руку, и на той, словно в зеркале, отразился знакомый узор. Свет падал в центр тьмы, тьма в центр света. Деленн чувствовала такие же узоры на своем лице, на затылке; крошечные потоки тепла и холода, текущие по ней, на которые она не обратила внимания, поскольку они не причиняли боли. Она не могла этого объяснить, поэтому заговорила о том, что понимала.

— Ты мне это объяснил. Темный огонь — создание Теней _и_ ворлонцев. Вместе они почти всесильны. Они могут дать все: силу, власть, богатство, мудрость, могущество, добро, веру. Лишь одно они не могут подарить: жизнь. Хотя именно этого они от нас и требовали. Наши жизни. Ворлонцы велели нам отдать жизнь во имя высшего блага. Тени предлагали выбрать, за что мы хотели бы умереть. Но что если мы хотим только сам _о_ й жизни? И видим себя сосудом для ее создания. В этом случае Теням и ворлонцам будет нечему нас учить. Или они сочтут нас недостойными своего руководства. Впрочем, мне все равно. Сейчас меня устроит любой из этих вариантов.

— Или, — заметил Ленньер, — они будут вынуждены найти такие методы обучения, которые не будут требовать от нас физического самоуничтожения. 

Деленн почувствовала игру света и тьмы на своем теле и поняла, что Ленньер, вероятно, прав. Однажды она уже поверила в то, что изгнала богов и что теперь любая «магия» в этой вселенной будет их собственным творением. Но если Ленньер угадал и если Темный огонь не уничтожен, значит, в этой вселенной все еще было нечто, выходящее далеко за рамки понимания и воображения Деленн.

— Последний вопрос, — сказал Ленньер. — Мы действительно смогли бы завести ребенка, теперь, после твоей трансформации?

Она взяла его за руки и положила на свой живот. Не то чтобы он мог что-то почувствовать, но ей нравилось чувствовать его руки на своем теле. Два родителя и ребенок: самая древняя, изначальная тройка из всех возможных.

— Вера все сможет.

***  


В комнатах Серого Совета Нур шагала по спиралям из света и тьмы, что заменили привычные узоры на полу. Итак, Темный огонь уничтожен, или, по крайней мере, он изменился. Нур все еще не знала, правильно ли поступила, сообщив Серому Совету о том, что нашла его. Но это казалось единственным верным шагом. Она нашла Темный огонь во время испытаний в пустыне, тридцать пять лет назад, когда взяла свою команду в необитаемые пустоши, чтобы работать над оружием, которому предстояло полностью уничтожить Землю.

Война с Землей закончилась много лет назад, и преступления Нур тоже были в прошлом. После войны она строила только дома. Тем не менее, ночами ей снились обугленная планета, десять миллиардов криков и мертвенная тишина. Этому не было и не могло быть прощения. И все же Нур нашла Темный огонь и теперь надеялась, что все случившееся принесет обновление. Жизнь, рожденная из смерти. «Кто сломал, тот и починит», — часто повторяли мастера. Нур надеялась, что ее стареющие руки еще какое-то время останутся сильными. Еще очень многое требовалось починить. 

Баренн вошла в комнату и присоединилась к Нур. 

— Если сатай Шакт не вернется, — спросила она, — ты займешь его место?

— Я верю, что он вернется, — сказала Нур. На самом деле, она получила сообщение о том, что он вернется, но пока не хотела делиться этой новостью с кем бы то ни было. Ей нужно было еще немного времени, чтобы в одиночестве обдумать полученную от него информацию. — Возможно, Деленн тоже вернется и займет свое место среди нас.

— Это было бы замечательно, — выдохнула Баренн.

Нур посмотрела на центр комнаты — на темный трилюминарий, так, будто смотрела ему в глаза. 

— Не все сводится к Валену.


	5. Эпилог

Джозеф знал, что он необычный ребенок. Его родители были необычны. Его отец некогда был жрецом, а теперь — мастером, а его мать была очень известна, и у нее были волосы, как и у него. Иногда его родители посещали тайные собрания, о которых Джозефу не полагалось ничего знать. А еще был его очень старший брат, у которого тоже были волосы и который был рейнджером. Джозеф знал, что физически намного слабее его. Сначала его учителя были недовольны его медлительностью, но затем мать сказала им несколько слов, и все стало хорошо. По вечерам отец Джозефа медитировал с ним, или тренировался, или учил вырезать из камня птиц.

Джозеф знал, почему отличается от других. Говорили, когда-то его отец отправился на далекую планету, в место, где было слишком много детей, больше, чем нужно, и о многих из них не могли заботиться, и привез его домой. Джозеф не был уверен, что верит во все эти истории. Он знал, что он — минбарец, такой же, как любой из его друзей в храме. Он был минбарцем, его душа была минбарской, и ничто не смогло бы это изменить.

Иногда Джозеф вставал рано утром, и его мать сидела в саду, встречая рассвет, а его отец сидел на расстоянии и наблюдал за ней. 

— Что она делает? — спрашивал Джозеф у отца.

— Вспоминает, — отвечал тот. — Давай вспомним вместе с ней. 

И Джозеф думал о разных приятных вещах, которые следовало помнить, например, о прогулках с друзьями на закате в горах Тузанора.

Иногда родители Джозефа ссорились, как и любые другие люди. Мать стучала кулаками по столу, а отец низко кланялся и звал ее «сатай», что заставляло ее то смеяться, то злиться. Но после того, как они заканчивали спорить, они сидели вместе, и она клала голову ему на плечо. 

— Все в порядке, — говорила она. — Не все должно сводиться ко мне.

***  


_...И есть те, кто не боится ритуалов Третьих и сопутствующих им предостережений и р _а_ вно отвергают и отречение, и выбор. Они презирают разговоры об изгнании и смерти, потому что — разве ни всех нас ждет эта судьба?_

_Ведь мастера верят: мы в силах создать то, чего желает сердце. И жрецы учат: в изгнании мы можем обрести искупление и стать лучше, чем мы есть. И воины говорят: когда мы умрем, мы можем родиться заново, в новом и лучшем воплощении._


End file.
